


I Give You Colours Of Dreams, My Dear Gabe

by ElectraQuinn28



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraQuinn28/pseuds/ElectraQuinn28
Summary: I just found it so annoying that at the end of the book... there was no mention of what happened to Jonas or Gabe... and I kinda just wanted to write my own alternate ending!





	I Give You Colours Of Dreams, My Dear Gabe

**Author's Note:**

> I have just finished reading the Giver... but I remember watching the film when I was little. And I just wanted to give another ending!
> 
> I have just finished the first book, and have just started the second!

It was freezing! Gabe was crying, and to be honest I think I was crying too. It was so long! It felt like my legs has been stripped of my blue-tinted skin, my ankle was on fire, throbbing! Burning!

Gabe’s whines just went right through my brain.

‘We are so close, so close Gabe.... please... hold on.’

I wrapped the delicate child in my tunic and then pulled the ratty blanket over my shoulders. 

I started to think of that memory... the one the Giver gave me... the one with the fire... and grandparents... the warm crackling fire place... the one of love.

Slowly our bodies warmed up... the memory was starting to dim in my brain, but blossomed in Gabe’s.

I pedalled harder on my father’s bike, we were close! So close! I could taste it!

....

It was close... I said forever long ago!

My reality was dimming, I was giving all of these wonderful memories to Gabe. Never the ones of hurt, pain or fear... he had faced enough of it himself!

All the memories of sun! Of light! SNOW!

GRANDPARENTS!

RAINBOWS AND ALL THE EXISTING COLOURS!!!

My coloured world was now turning into the black and white grayscale existence, that I had known for a long time. I found it quite comforting really! Going back to what I know....

As it felt like I was going to end... I saw a town!

At first I thourght my eyes were tricking me.

But Gabe saw it too!

I pedalled so hard I am amazed that my father’s bike did not catch fire!

I PEDALLED AND PEDALLED!!!

It felt like the town was just getting further and further. But I kept going as it was there!

.......

How long?  
How long have I been pedalling!

I just fell... fell of the bike.

I just cried in my arms.

I was so stupid! So childish! I have made Gabe’s life worse! If he was released he would have never had to experience any of this!

WHY WHY WHY

I took Gabe in my arms! Tears running down my cheeks!

‘Now I give you the last colour my dear Gabe... the colour blue! The colour of yours and my eyes! One of the prettiest colours! The colour of sea, oceans and skies.’

‘I give you the colours of dreams, my dear Gabe! And make sure to share it...’

I knew someone was coming, that’s why I gave him my last gift of colour.

I felt someone take Gabe out of my arms, and I let them. They could give him a better life than I could.

‘Sir, Sir!’  
I looked up.  
‘What is your name? Why do you have such a child? Your could be no more than eighteen years old!’  
‘My name is Jonas. I was the Reciver in training... but now one of two Givers. I stole the child because he had potential and they were going to kill him!’  
That was kind of a lie...  
‘I did not want to see such talent die. So I stole him. So he too could experience some of the amazing things I have!’

This man just looked at me, with such a small child, Gabe, in his arms.

‘Please take care of him. Tell him when he grows up that he is the reason he can see the things other can’t! Tell him, tell him... that I am Jonas. Died as Twelve-nineteen.’

I got up and started to walk into the snowstorm.

And let the wrath of the winds drown me in snow...


End file.
